Despues de Todo
by WakawokoMiki
Summary: Después de Tantos Años escapando de los Titanes y De la Bestia ES Capturado (Narrado desde su Perspectiva Del pasado y Presente)
1. Prologo

-Después de Todo, me capturaron .. Todos estos años escapando de los Titanes.. de la Bestia... Me capturaron-

"_-Te tenemos Rodeado-_

-Oh Mierda- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba Por la ventana"

-Forcejeaban la puerta, Cuando Cayo la puerta, Hombres Vestidos con Armaduras Con el logo "Swat" Corrieron hacia mi, un golpe en la nuca me hizo caer, 2 Armas me Apuntaban y un Tipo sobre mi esposándome y otro Con una Radio "Lo tenemos" Estaba en un Hotel en el ultimo piso la bajada para mi fue una Eternidad que irónico no? Cuando llegamos a la planta baja decenas de Soldados me apuntaban y me Escoltaron en una Camioneta junto con docenas siguiéndonos, iba esposado, No usuaria mis poderes para escapar puesto que quedaría desnudo y en Canada el Clima no es Tropical , Fue un viaje largo hasta llegar a Jump City Y Encontrarme a los Titanes-


	2. Te Vemos

-Me llevaban en Una Camioneta Con la ventanilla Polarizada y 2 tipos Apuntándome con una Arma , Estaban Nerviosos Simplemente lo que hice fue dar una Pequeña Sonrisa a un soldado , No Quería o no Podía usar mis poderes si los Usaba me Dispararían y con lo nerviosos que estaban me Matarían , No tardo Mucho en Detenerse la Camioneta en un Aeropuerto , Al Parecer estaban muchas personas en la entrada lo que deseaba era que no fueran Reporteros , Cuando Baje Las personas Corrieron hacia directamente hacia mi lo que paso por mi cabeza Fue " Reporteros", mientras que yo Caminaba las Fotos y Videos se hacian Presente lo que pude Agradecer es que estuvieran los militares si no los Reporteros se me echarían encima , Se Podría decir que Subi como cualquier persona la diferencia era que Estaba esposado y Estaban decenas de Francotiradores Apuntándome nose si se podría decir decenas si ni los veía lo que veía eran puntos Rojos que apuntaban a todo mi Cuerpo y Soldados Fuera y Adentro del Avión Vigilándome, Cuando entre un militar saco una jeringa con un liquido Transparente inmediatamente me lo inyecto sintiendo una sensación de Dolor que recorría mi cuerpo.  
le Pregunte "_Que Mierda me hiciste ?" _Le Pregunte entre Dientes  
"_Adios Poderes Niño haha"_ Fue lo que Dijo ese Militar antes de que me Dijera un señor "_bah No le hagas caso a ese idiota solo dura 72 horas descuida ya pasara" _Cuando el dijo eso me relaje y me sente antes de despegar, fue un viaje Corto de 3Horas Y la noticia de que me tenian Capturado no Tardo en Mundial izarse , Mire las Noticias todo el Viaje y me Sorprende que me tomen como el criminal mas grande del mundo , Cuando Aterrizamos Baje y Era lo mismo "Mas Reporteros Mierda" recuerdo muy bien que eso fue lo que pense luego de eso subi a un Coche Policial y me llevaron a la Cárcel de Villanos donde se encontraban todos esos enemigos con los que luche. -

-"_WoW" _Todos los Villanos me Gritaban mientras Caminaba por el Pasillo llegue al lugar seria mi Celda... -  
-Paso una semana desde el dia que llegue a la celda y Todo Cambio cuando lo Titanes llegaron llamar a mi Celda...-

**Reviews? **


	3. Cara a Cara

-Los Titanes avian llegado al lugar donde estaba mi celda simplemente se abrio y dejo ver a 4 Titanes ( Robin , Starfire , Cyborg , Raven) me miraban con desprecio lo que hice fue que desvíe mi mirada , después de ellos entraron 2 Guardias Rápidamente se pusieron detras de mi esposandome con algun tipo de Cadena Azul e inyectando el Suero que me Quitaba mis poderes lo que agradecía que solo fuera por 72 Horas pero el Dolor... Agh. Los 2 Guardias salieron Rápidamente dejándome Con los Titanes y Yo , Lo que Pensaba era una platica coherente seria la mejor forma de solucionar esto pero no.. Recibí un buen Puñetazo de Robin Cosa que me hiso Caer al Suelo, Antes de que pudiera pararme y decir algo recibi otro, Raven y Starfire se limitaban a Verme a la cara y Salieron de ahi , "_Que te Pasa Idiota acaso Solamente tienes la maldita valentía de Golpearme cuando estoy atado y sin poderes cobarde¡_" Se lo Grite Antes de que recibiera una Patada en el estomago "_Cyborg eres una puta mierda" _se lo dije en su cara "_Te lo mereces_" me lo dijo con un Tono serio y Cortante a la vez .  
-Mi Sangre Corria por mi labio y mi nariz empapando el uniforme de la prisión, ellos se avian largado... llegaron los Guardias enseguida quitándome las Esposas que tenia atadas a mis muñecas simplemente descanse en la pequeña Cama que tenia en la celda. Paso 1 año no tenia ningún tipo de comunicación mas que la televisión , Después de aquella ves los Titanes no eran para verme a la cara si tanto me querian atrapar alli estaba, por que no hicieron nada? lo unico que sabia de ellos era en las Noticias "_Bien los Titanes capturaron a un Maliante en la ciudad de Jump City sigan asi Titanes¡"_ Estaba una Reportera hablando en una Telvision Pequeña que tenia el en la celda _"Pff Si los Conocieran"...  
2 meses Después ..._Estoy en un Tribunal Y enfrente un Juez , no tengo un abogado pues bien esta claro que no ganare esta Confontación, Fue lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.. "_Me Declaro Culpable" _El Azoto el maso y entraron policias y hombres bien armados a escoltar me devuelta a prisión  
_  
_Avian pasado 2 Años.. Lo que sabia sobre los Titanes era que ya no existitan Ahora los Titanes Este Protegían las 2 Ciudades..

Starfire Volvió a su Planeta cosa que hizo que los Titanes se separaran y Raven.. Pues se fue a Azarath un tiempo para reconfortar sus poderes .  
Nose que paso Con Cyborg ... Robin con su nueva apariencia Nightwing... "_Y Yo en una puta celda"_

Han Pasado 3 Años ..

"_Una Carta con una Petición, me han mandado cartas pero por que esta me la informan? y por que tan importante?_

**Reviews?**


	4. Libre?

-Me llego una Carta negra , la abri lentamente dejando ver un escrito sobre que estaria en la Justicia Joven/Young Justice me sorprendí un poco al mirar, pero sabia que era mucho mejor que la prisión la firme y la pase por debajo de la puerta de la celda solo pasaron 2 Dias para que Kid Flash llegara y abriera la puerta.

-"_Hey! Bestia Vamos"  
-Pero que? No estabas con los titanes este ?  
-Si, Si estaba pero a mi también me solicitaron para la justica Joven_ y pues acepte- Dijo KF Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro  
-_Ah y Toma esto-_

-Me entregaron un uniforme con sus 2 característicos colores Rojo y Blanco-

"_Pontelo antes de que la gente te vea con ese uniforme de Prisión luego llamaran a la policia y no queremos eso verdad? "_  
"_Bien... solo espera"_

"Me puse el Uniforme nuevo lo mas rápido que pude era ajustado pero cómodo, Salimos lo mas Rápido ningún Guardia se encontraba en el lugar era extraño kf y yo subimos a un Taxi , KF no terminaba de explicarle al Taxista que yo estaba libre El tipo paresia asustado o lo estaba nos transportaron hasta un Aeropuerto donde Viajaríamos en un avión hasta el lugar donde me encontraría con la Justicia Joven/Young Justice seria un Viaje corto, subi al avión junto con Kid Flash y el fue directamente a una Cabina donde Reportaría que ya estábamos en Camino, El Avión se elevaba mas y mas, sinceramente no podía dejar de mirar la Torre T sentia nostalgia al mirarla pasaron cerca de 30min y empezo a Aterrizar el Avión, Luego de ahi estaba una Camioneta muy parecida como cuando me escoltaron hace 3 años Por Sorpresa Reconoci un Rostro era ese maldito militar que me inyecto esa jeringa, cuando lo mire el militar desvio la mirada Sonreí a tal accion, nos transportaron enfrente de un Callejón caminamos unos cuantos pasos la Camioneta se Fue casi al instante en lo que nos bajamos KF y Yo, caminamos hacia ese callejon y se abrio una Puerta pequeña como de metal pase con KF Me encontré muchos superheroes y Superheroinas Todos me saludaron con una gran sonrisa Realmente me senti bien me encontré con un Superheroe llamado Robin otra vez? Me sorprende que aya mas de 1 Robin.  
NighTwing Aparecio Yo tenia en Claro que el era Dick Grayson el Exlider de los Titanes, El also su mano para Saludarme yo lo mire por un Tiempo luego de estrechar su mano Tenia Coraje Tenia esas ganas de matarlo en ese momento pero que ganaba 80 años mas de prisión ?  
Pero por que ? si el es el lider o sublider de Justicia Joven/Young Justice por que? el dio la orden de Sacarme de Prision , Si el Fue el que dijo que me encerraran pero Por que? si el Fue el que me Busco por Tierra, Mar y Aire cuando escapaba de ellos Por que? me ah sacado de Prision , Eso me Confunde A un Mas .

**Reviews? Las cosas cambiaran, no solamente se tratara de un tema en particular ****Chicos y Chicas con el progreso del Fic se llegara a un punto actual que ustedes puedan que conozcan ;)**


	5. Por que? (Reescrito)

-Habían pasado cerca de 8 Meses me llevaba muy bien con todos menos Nightwing era el mismo de siempre-

_"Flash Back"_  
_N- Hey Bestia Tienes que entrenar las 4 horas correspondientes _  
_"Me Pare caminado hacia el y saliendo chocando su hombro con mi hombro, cuando sali completamente de mi habitación Night hablo"_  
_N- Tienes que Acatar las Reglas_  
_"Me pare en Seco apretando mis puños"_  
_BB- Bien. "Y segui caminando"_  
"Flash Back"

-Debía darle un poco mas de Respeto pero recordar lo que me hizo pero saber que el Fue quien dio la orden de que me liberaran me confunde-

-Me sentia como en casa me llevaba bien con todos como lo dije, Miss Martian/Megan nos tratábamos como los mejores amigos pero superboy siempre me vigilaba era gracioso que nos siguiera por todas partes,  
Los Superheroes nos Dividamos en Grupos para diferentes misiones a mi casi siempre era de completar misiones en entornos Naturales, Miss supo sobre mi pasado entrando a mi mente, desde aquella vez nos hicimos mas unidos tratándonos como hermanos , Realmente no recuerdo muy bien que paso después pues nos capturaron, pero nos liberaron nuestros amigos nose como pero solo desperte en mi habitación en la base, Eso paso hace mucho pero ahora...-i

-Paso tiempo para armarme de Valor _"¿Tenia miedo o que?"_ y preguntarle a NighTwing sobre por que me libero-

-Hey NighTwing puedes venir- Se dirigió hacia mi, lo lleve a un lugar un poco mas privado.

-Que?... Sabes que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos Tontos-

-Por que?... Por que? me liberaste de Prisión si tu eras la persona que me quería encerrado si o si en prisión tu fuiste quien me busco por todo el mundo...- se lo pregunte muy repentinamente

-Sabes... Te libere de Prisión por que Los Titanes no eran lo mismo no eramos lo suficientemente efectivo, sin ti no eramos lo suficientemente buenos para combatir a casi todos los villanos, Por eso Cuando me hice lider de el Grupo "Justicia Joven/Young Justice"Fue la oportunidad perfecta de que entraras al equipo e hicieras mas efectivo el grupo

-Gracias- Estreche su mano "_WoW no pense que diria eso" _Salimos de ahi y cada quien se fue por su lado.

**Reviews? Acepto criticas constructivas para saber como va mi Fic, si mal o Bien **


	6. Piel

-Me preparaba para mi ultima mision con Young justice/Justicia Joven por que entraria al nuevo equipo "Teen Titans" A un no sabia quienes van a ser mis compañeros pero bueno... mi ultima mision sera sigilosa a un que ire con Kid Flash y Miss a un que con algunos Refuerzos pero bien ya vamos-

-El equipo y yo llegamos en algún tipo de Jet aterrizamos unos Kilometros del lugar , Gracias a Kid Flash nos descubrieron todo por su velocidad y llegar primero que todos , Fue una pelea muy intensa pues era Despero el jefe de los Guardias, fue un tiro de suerte pues no activaron la alarma.  
Entramos caminando, mierda me impacto un Láser o algo por el estilo fue ese maldito Despero, Mi vista se distorsiono , Sentia mi Cuerpo arder y estaba mareado, Kid Fue por mi y me llevo a un lugar seguro, kid me preguntaba que me estaba pasando "No lo se" le dije entre dientes solo cai al piso inconsciente  
lo que paso después es que Derrotaron a Despero Kid Flash pidío refuerzos y pues ganaron, Desperte en una camilla de la enfermería al parecer el láser no me mato WoW, Pero la sorpresa que me encontré al Despertar...-

_-Pero que¡? Mi P..iel mi piel es Roja¡?-_

_-Si, Te hicimos unos chequeos medicos mientras estabas inconsciente parece que el rayo que te impacto te volvio Rojo pero podría ser letal, las Empresas mas Grandes de Salud ya Trabajan en una Cura para que vuelvas a Tu piel verde...- Dijo el Doctor muy seguro de si mismo_

_-Bien pero donde estan mis Amigos'?-_

_-Ellos estan bien, Vinieron hace poco-_

_-Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente¡?-_

_-28 Dias-_

_-28 Dias ¡?-_

_-Si-_

-Bien soy Rojo quien lo diria, espero y la cura este lista pronto a un no quiero morir , También entrare al nuevo equipo Teen Titans que Sorpresas.

Reviews? Criticas constructivas me vinieran bien.


	7. Raven?

-Bien... Ya estaba del todo recuperado Pero antes ire a despedirme de el Equipo, Fui como un perro rojo corriendo por toda la ciudad Si, un perro rojo... llegue a tal callejón de hace antes, me acerque a la pared de ladrillos y lentamente se fue abriendo un ladrillo dejando ver algún tipo de sensor de ojos y huellas puse mi dedo sono un pitido agudo pero después salio otro sensor que registraría mis ojos, acerque mi ojo sono un pitido mas agudo y mi apuntaron algunos Laceres que salieron de la pared ¿encerio? si me dispararan ahora que color sere, ¿azul? . Se desactivaron o asi parece el callejón se abrio lentamente dejando ver a Super Boy se sorprendio al verme no me reconocia mas bien "Super boy corrio hacia mi me puso contra la pared con un puño apuntándome"

_-Soy yo Chico Bestia!- Le dije asustado_

_-WoW el Chico Bestia Rojo Haha me crees estúpido o que?-_

_-No!, Enserio te lo puedo probar solo baja me!- "Me bajo lentamente"_

_-Pero si te quieres pasar de listo te matare y no dudare en hacerlo-_

_-Bien... Me llamo Garfield Mark Logan y me puedo convertir en cualquier tipo de animal- "Se lo dije con nerviosismo y Después de eso me convertía en cualquier animal "_

_-Chico Bestia? Pero... Si tu eras verde-_

_-Si, lo era, pero ¿recuerdas la mision que tuve hace como un mes?-_

_-Si, ¿pero que mierdas te paso?-_

_-Bueno pues la mision que te dije, Despero me disparo con un Rayo o Láser o lo que sea por suerte no me mato pero un efecto secundario de esto es la piel roja pero también puede ser letal estan buscando la cura para que vuelva a mi piel verde-_

_-Oh amigo, pues pasa-_

-Entre a la base pero la reacción de mis compañeros no fue linda cuando entre por completo todos pusieron su posición de ataque me apuntaban con sus poderes o armas no lo se, solo se acerco Miss y me abrazo-

-_Gar... Estas bien-_

-Si...-

-Todos estaban con Cara de ¿WTF? Si, Parece que les sorprendió mas a ellos que a mi.  
Solo pasaron unos 3 dias para irme del Young Justice/Justicia Joven y entrar al nuevo equipo Teen Titans.-

-Entrar al equipo me parece muy bien conocer a nuevos SuperHeroes o SuperHeroinas Como Wonder Girl , Red Robin ¿Encerio? de cuantos Robin voy a seguir ordenes pero claro no era Dick Grayson , Bunker y Reencontrarme con Raven.-

**Reviews? Gracias por el apoyo Chicas y Chicos espero y esta parte les agrade.**


	8. Cariño

-Con el poco tiempo que estuve con los nuevos Titanes Conseguí a mi nuevo mejor amigo "Bunker" Es un Buen Tipo ambos nos tratamos bien,  
Wonder Girl es la lider o la mano derecha de Red Robin pero a un asi nos Tratamos bien, Red Robin no hablamos mucho pero hemos llegado a entrelazar una buena Platica, Entre Raven y yo pues...

_"Flash Back"_

_-"Ahi estaba cara a Cara enfrente de Raven y ¿era ella?utilizaba algún tipo de Casco que cubría su cara dejando descubierto solo sus labios"-  
-Raven?- Dije_

_**Pov Raven  
**__-"Chico Bestia_? Era el? es Rojo, pero si el era verde pero estaba segura de que el era sus grandes cejas sus lindos ojos esa mirada tierna que tanto extrañaba_- me acerque y lo abrace muy fuerte no pude evitar dejar caer algunas lagrimas era el chico bestia el niño con el que me peleaba hace 18 años, era el"-  
__**Fin Pov Raven**_

_-Te extrañe- Ambos dijimos mientras nos abrazábamos_

-"Senti como mi hombro se humedecía un poco"BB- (A partir de esto sera puro BB/CB o avisare cuando sea Raven)  
-"Nos separábamos ambos nos dimos una pequeña sonrisa y después cada quien se fue por su lado"

"Fin Flash Back"

-"Pero el idiota de Bunker no me deja de molestar por lo de Raven y Yo, Pero A un sigo siendo Rojo a un corro peligro de morir tengo chequeos medicos cada quince dias los únicos que van a mis Chequeos son Raven y Bunker pues son mis amigos, WonderGirl y Red Robin tiene mucho mejores cosas que hacer ¬u¬ mi sangre no corre un peligro letal pero es un peligro al queme arriesgo, lo mejor es que ya tienen la cura o el Suero que se me inyectara para volver a ser verde y se me desinfectaría la sangre para no correr cualquier peligro-

-"Bien estoy listo me inyectaran el suero nose si sera doloroso"-

_Bunker- amigo si no sales de esta dile a Raven que la amas jijiiji_-

BB- Calla solo sera un piquete-

Doctores- Chico Bestia necesito que te llevemos a una sala especial ¿esta bien?

BB- Bien- me llevaron a una camilla grande con unos metales que me sostendrían?

Doc- Bien acueste se aquí-

BB- "Me acoste y rápidamente cerraron los metales mi Brazo derecho estaba fuera supongo que me inyectarían ahi el Doc. se acerco y saco una jeringuilla la inserto en mi brazo, Buah el dolor era inmenso, el dolor bajo como a los 5 segundos me relaje quede Dormido supongo que por el dolor y sentir una relajación buenisima cansa, me desperte estaba en mi Habitación a un lado estaba Raven sentada en un sillón con su casco me gustaría decirle que se quitara ese casco o nose no e visto su cara solo sus labios , levante mi mano era verde era verde de nuevo con saber que mi Sangre no esta infectada y no morire me hace sentir muy Feliz, Raven se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la frente y una pequeña sonrisa, salio de la habitación luego volvió con un Desayuno"

BB- Gracias Raven- Se lo dije con un tono muy Relajado

Rae-De nada- Con una sonrisa pequeña

**Reviews? Espero que les Agrade, Si no conocen los mas recientes comics de Teen Titans probablemente no sepan de lo que escribí :v Pero en la imagen del Fic dejare algo para que se den una idea**


	9. Amigo

-"Dia a Dia las cosas parecían empeorar los maliantes atacaban mas frecuente eso me daba mala espina.  
Era un dia normal o asi parece se nos informo sobre un atraco a un banco como siempre llegábamos lo mas antes posible ahi estaba el villano se podría decir mas astuto e inteligente Si, El Guasón/Joker No eramos batman para combatirlo pero 5 contra uno tal vez tendríamos posibilidades"-

J- Bien estan aquí

-"Todos lo perseguimos como pudimos iba en una camioneta pero paresia un auto de carreras iba a una gran velocidad y entro chocando a una Fabrica de Autos abandonada dejando una barrera de humo en la entrada"-

RedRobin- Bunker y Bestia entren primero ustedes podrian pelear solos contra el, si nos necesitan solo hagan una señal-

Bunker y Bestia- Bien-

-"Ambos entramos el humo permanecía me convertí en un tigre para poder ver mejor ahi estaba el Guasón/Joker veia su calor entre el humo"-

J- Bien... Bunker parece que quieres luchar

"El Guasón/Joker solo noto a Bunker eso era un tiro de Suerte, Me moví sigilosamente entre el humo para que no me viera"

Bunker- Bien estoy aqui para detenerte-

J- Valla y los demas?

Bk- Ellos me esperan para traerte atado y por fin acabar con tus planes-

BB-"Las palabras de Bunker eran firmes pero después entrelazaron una pelea, bunker atacaba con todo pero sin embargo el joker esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de el... El joker se acerco lo suficiente lo tomo por sus ropas y poso una daga en su Garganta..."

J- Bien... Era a ti el que quería-

BB -"Bunker solo forcejeaba antes de que el Guason/Joker encajaría su daga en su cuello lo vi con mis propios ojos ver como mi amigo caia al suelo con sus dos manos posadas en sus manos, La ira me inundaba, la tristeza, Sali de entre el humo convertido en un leopardo corriendo hacia el Guason/Joker antes de llegar me convertí en humano para dar un Golpe pero lo esquivo , No quise dar otro golpe solo cai de Rodillas ante Bunker estaba llorando su sangre corria por su uniforme y mis lagrimas se mezclaban entre su sangre"-

J- Owwwwwwww no sabia que era importante para ti-

BB-" La ira me inundaba... Mi estatura aumentaba, mis brazos crecían y sentia mi cuerpo morir ante la ira, Esas eran las pocas veces en las que agradecía poder convertirme en la "Bestia" Puse al Joker ante la pared"

J- Hey si haces Rcp podría vivir Sabes?

BB-"Cuando dijo eso, mi estatura empezo a bajar, mis brazos empezaron a disminuir poco a poco, Volvi a hacer yo, quite mis manos del cuello del Joker y Camina hacia bunker me puse de Rodillas mis lagrimas empezaron a caer cuando voltee hacia donde estaría el Joker pero ya no estaba..."-

BB- no no no no, Por favor Amigo no te vayas por favor no amigo por favor por favor No...No...No...-

**Reviews? Chicos o Chicas a un que no lo crean Bunker si peleo contra el joker en el comic y pues... Ya saben n.n**

LES GUSTO¡? si, si seguire actualizando por este cap. :v


	10. Perdon (Encerio me tarde un poquitito)

-No no no por favor amigo no me dejes Por Favor... amigo...- Fueron las palabras que me marcaron, era horrible mirar a mi amigo muerto enfrente mio y los titanes apenas llegaban..

RR- ¿Que pasa aquí¡?- Alterado

-BB"Yo solo estaba de Rodillas enfrente del cadáver de Bunker mi cuerpo estaba en shock mi mirada estaba fija, Raven me separo de el"

Rv- ¿Estas Bien? ¿Que paso?-

BB- Lo que no tenia que pasar- "Mi voz estaba Rota y mis lagrimas no se contenían"

"No tardo mucho en llegar la ambulancia pero de que servia yo mismo lo sabia... estaba muerto... Me retire del lugar el mundo a mi al rededor era triste desde aquellas veces que pasaba el tiempo con Bunker o los demas, mi mundo era feliz y lleno de alegría pero no siempre el mundo sera color de rosa , Raven siempre trataba de consolarme sentirme bien por un momento, La muerte de Bunker era algo... yo no lo quería aceptar en mi mente paresia no procesar nada de lo que sucedía, Wonder Girl y Red Robin se encargaran de ello"

Rv- llegamos-

-BB"llegamos a la base , entre rápidamente dirigiéndome a mi habitación, entre y me recoste en mi cama"-

BB- ¿Esto es Real? Debía aceptarlo yo lo vi y esa herida no era una mentira y ¿por que no me mato a mi? en vez de el-

Rv- No te culpes Chico Bestia si tu hubieses muerto, el estaría pasando lo mismo que tú...-

BB-No¡ El esta muerto por mi culpa¡.. Si no hubiera atacado antes el no estaría muerto-

Rv- No¡ Tu no tuviste la culpa el murio por que... Pero no es tu culpa entendido?..-

"Lo que hice fue acostarme en mi cama mi mundo era tan confuso , Todo pasaba tan rápido en solo unos dias sera el funeral de Bunker o como su nombre propio Miguel Jose Barragan ..."

"Pasaron unos dias se nos informo sobre unos asaltantes de bancos como somos los Superheroes de la ciudad tenemos un cronometro marcado por llegar en el menor tiempo posible pero bien... Los asaltantes era un grupo peligroso, los policías le temían para eso somos heroes también se nos informo que se encontraba el lider en el asalto, llegamos lo mas antes posible y los asaltantes nos apuntaron con sus armas, mire al lider fijamente y el también volteo hacia mi rostro parecia que nuestras miradas se conectaron pero lo despiadado que era se notaba en sus ojos , Sentia la ira correr por mi cuerpo al recordar lo antes sucedido, en mi mente se recreo el momento de la muerte de Bunker, sentí como mis pupilas se achicaban y Mis manos crecieron al punto de romper un poco mis guantes, todo estaba ahi con cada detalle toda cosa en su lugar ese momento, mi ira recorría por mi cuerpo al momento de ver al lider de los asaltantes representado como el joker, Fruncí el seño, cerre mis puños y me convertí en un leopardo esquivar a sus ayudantes fue muy facil pero al llegar con el lider representado como el Joker me volví a convertir en humano y con un movimiento rapido tome al tipo del cuello y como mis manos eran como unas garras , pero el momento en el que bunker murio a un estaba presente y como yo veia al tipo como el joker inserte mis feroces garras en su cuello al punto de matarlo, los titanes derrotaron a los demas "

RR- Chico Bestia¡ Detente¡-

BB"Me puso al piso, sali de mi trance pero el tipo ya murio ¿acaso sacie mi venganza?"

RR- ¿Que hiciste¡?-

"La policía llego pero la policía estaba alterada por lo que acababa de pasar"

Poli- ¿Pero Que¡? -

RR- Lo siento policía , lo buscaban vivo o muerto no?-

"Red Robin trato de calmar las cosas yo estaba ahi parado no tenia la mas minima idea de descutir"

RR- Lo siento pero no es nuestra culpa de que lo buscaran Vivo o Muerto.-

"El policía solo cerro su boca, después llego la ambulancia junto con bomberos y un monton de personas... después de eso nos retiramos "

"Los dias pasaron y llego el Funeral de Bunker... me miraba al espejo y mis lagrimas rodaban de poco a poco recordar a mi mejor amigo, odio decir la palabra Mejor Amigo y recordar a Cyborg quien decidió verme pudriéndome en la prisión en vez de... aghh como lo odio..."

"Como siempre llegue un poco tarde y evitarme que me miren llorando y ahi estaba, eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde mis lagrimas rodaban estaba enfrente de su lapida con su nombre pasmado (Miguel Jose Barragan) con un ramo de flores que deje lentamente caer sobre su lapida , Me inque sobre su lapida y dije"

BB- Amigo a un te Extraño- "Mi voz estaba rota"

Rv- Chico Bestia... lo siento..-

BB- No hay nada que lamentar-

Rv- Creo que deberíamos volver es un poco tarde o si quieres un poco mas de tiempo...-

BB- Claro volvamos- "No es que me quisiera irme ya pero ver eso es dolor puro"

"Ambos volvimos en un auto a nuestro hogar, parecia que todos lamentaban su perdida pero... debo continuar no importa lo que pase, lo que me dijeron mis padres después de morir"

**¿Review? les gusto? me gustaría saber ya que me tarde un poquititito :3**


End file.
